(none)
This invention relates generally to a medical device for containing body fluids. More particularly, the invention is a pre-formed, first response type medical device for containing blood and other body fluids in an emergency until medical assistance is available or while the victim is being transported to a medical facility.
In emergency situations in which people are wounded, it is imperative to protect open wounds from further injury and the environment. It is also important to protect rescue workers and medical personnel from the body fluids of the victim because the victim may be infected with any of a number of communicable diseases that are transmitted through blood and other body fluids. Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for an improved medical device that protects open wounds from further injury and the environment. It is further apparent that there is a need for an improved medical device that contains blood and other body fluids, thereby protecting rescue and medical personnel from communicable diseases borne by the body fluids of the victim.
In multiple victim incidents such as airplane crashes, industrial accidents and natural disasters, rescuers and medical personnel need to move quickly from patient to patient assessing injuries and providing emergency first aid. As a result, wounds are covered by any available dressing, such as towels, bandages, gauze or sheets of thin plastic material. The dressing may not absorb blood and other body fluids, and thus, may not protect rescue and medical personnel from exposure to the blood and other body fluids of the victim. While these dressings typically reduce or stop bleeding and protect the wound from further injury and the environment, they are often cumbersome and difficult to position and secure over the wound. In addition, they are generally not available in different sizes to fit over various body parts. Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for an improved medical device that is easily positioned and secured over a wounded area or over a dressing covering a wound. It is further apparent that there is a need for an improved medical device that is available in different sizes.
Because many conventional dressings are not impervious to liquids, the wound may come into contact with liquids, such as water, oil or fuel, at the accident scene, thereby subjecting the wound to possible infection. Additionally, the extent of continued bleeding cannot be observed without removing the dressing from the wound, thereby potentially causing bleeding to resume and exposing the wound to further injury or infection. Thus, it is apparent that there is a need for an improved medical device that is impervious to liquids. It is further apparent that there is a need for an improved medical device that allows the extent of continued bleeding to be observed without removing the medical device.
It is quite common that blood and other body fluids will continue to be excreted while wounds from accidents or surgery are healing. Currently, bandages and other tight fitting dressings are applied directly to the wound during the healing process. However, these types of dressings do not adequately contain the blood and other body fluids excreted from the wound. Thus, it apparent that there is a need for a medical device that contains the body fluids that are excreted from the wound during the healing process, thereby preventing the blood and other body fluids from coming into contact with the surrounding environment, such as bedding, clothing and furniture.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a medical device that protects open wounds from further injury and the environment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medical device that contains blood and other body fluids, thereby protecting rescue and medical personnel from exposure to the victim""s blood and other body fluids.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medical device that is easily positioned and secured over a wounded area or over a dressing covering a wound.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medical device that may be produced in different sizes to fit over various body parts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medical device that is impervious to liquids.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medical device that allows the extent of continued bleeding to be observed without removing the medical device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a medical device that contains the body fluids that are excreted from a wound during the healing process, thereby preventing the blood and other body fluids from coming into contact with the surrounding environment.
The above objects and others are achieved by a medical device constructed in accordance with the present invention. An improved pre-formed, first response type medical device for containing body fluids includes an elongate sleeve and at least one closure strap. The elongate sleeve defines a longitudinal axis and has at least one open end. The sleeve may be cut at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis defined by the sleeve to form the open end. The sleeve is made of a material that has an absorbent layer and a substantially transparent, nonporous layer positioned outwardly of the absorbent layer. The absorbent layer of the sleeve may be impregnated with an antibacterial agent to prevent infection of the wounded area. Preferably, the material of the sleeve further includes a non-adherent, porous layer positioned inwardly of the absorbent layer. The non-adherent, porous layer likewise may be impregnated with an antibacterial agent to prevent infection of the wounded area. The strap is attached to the sleeve for closing the open end and for positioning and securing the sleeve over the wounded area or over a dressing covering the wound. The strap is made of a flexible, elastic material. The strap is wrapped completely around the sleeve and is affixed to itself, thus positioning and securing the sleeve over the wounded area or over the dressing covering the wound.
In one preferred embodiment, the medical device includes an elongate sleeve and a pair of closure straps. The sleeve defines a longitudinal axis and has a pair of open ends. The sleeve is made of a material having an absorbent layer, a substantially transparent, nonporous layer positioned outwardly of the absorbent layer and a non-adherent, porous layer positioned inwardly of the absorbent layer. The straps are attached to the sleeve for closing the pair of open ends and for positioning and securing the sleeve over the wounded area or over the dressing covering the wound. In this preferred embodiment, the medical device may be used to cover a wounded area or a dressing on a limb, and in particular on the arm or leg, of a victim.
In another preferred embodiment, the medical device includes an elongate sleeve and a single closure strap. The sleeve defines a longitudinal axis and has one open end and one closed end. The sleeve is made of a material having an absorbent layer, a substantially transparent, nonporous layer positioned outwardly of the absorbent layer and a non-adherent, porous layer positioned inwardly of the absorbent layer. The strap is attached to the sleeve for closing the open end and for positioning and securing the sleeve over the wounded area or over the dressing covering the wound. The sleeve is cut at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis defined by the sleeve to form the open end. In this preferred embodiment, the medical device may be used to cover a wounded area or a dressing on an appendage, and in particular on the hand, foot or head, of a victim.